deltorafandomcom_da-20200214-history
Tidslinje for Deltoras verden
Deltoras verden har en omfattende historie, der går tilbage tusinder af år. Denne artikel viser historiske begivenheder i en tidslinje. Historien om verden kan groft inddeles i to dele, tiden før foreningen af Deltora s stammer og tiden under. Forud for foreningen af stammerne, krig var fælles for hele hvad der dengang var kendt som delstaten Dragons. Hver stamme opholdt sig i deres respektive territorier og hver havde deres respektive fjender, som de foragtede. Handel mellem øer var populær med mange rejser fra delstaten Dragons til Dorne. Men dette ophørte, efter monarkiet af Deltora blev disestablished. Trading vendte tilbage til normal efter Shadow Lord blev forvist og Lief kroning. Verdenshistorien kan groft inddeles i to dele, tiden før foreningen af Deltoras stammer og tiden under. Forud for foreningen af stammerne, var krig ikke unormalt i hvad der dengang blev kaldt Dragernes Land. Hver stamme opholdt sig i deres egne territorier og hver havde deres egne fjender, som de foragtede. Handel mellem øer var populært, og mange rejser mellem Dragernes Land og Dorne blev foretaget. Men dette ophørte, efter Deltoras kongedømme blev ophævet. Handel begyndte igen efter Skyggeherren blev fordrevet og Leif kronet. De vigtigste historiske begivenheder, der fandt sted var Slaget om Deltora og den anden fordrivelse af Skyggeherren. Begge begivenheder resulterede i Skyggeherrens nederlag, hvis tyrrani havde en betydelig virkning gennem hele Deltoras historie. Tidslinje Før monarkiet * Søslanger graver dybere ned i havbunden nord for Deltora, hvilket medfører, at den bliver tynd som en æggeskal visse steder. * Drager letter mod himlen, da havbunden revner, hvilket får Deltora til at skælve og nye bakker og dale til at dannes og falde sammen. Mange af søslanger bliver dræbt, da havvandet koger, hvilket gør det muligt at begynde på handel mellem øer. Dornes centrum svulmer op og brister, og spyr ild og smeltet sten op himlen. * Ædelsten fra under jorden bliver fundet i hvert territorium, og siges at være landets gave til hvert territorium. * Øen Pirra støder sammen med Deltora og bliver ét, da havbunden kollapser på sig selv, og danner Barrier Mountains. * Mennesker ankommer fra Dragernes Land, blandt mange andre øer, og begynder at bosætte sig på Dornes kyst. Landbrug opstår som flere mennesker ankommer og en bred ladeplads opføres på Dornes vestkyst. Lejre vokser i antal og hytter af drivtømmer bliver bygget. Ladepladsen, som nu var blevet til en havn, bliver kendt som Nerra og antallet af bosættere vokser støt. * Kontakt mellem fellanere og mennesker bliver etableret, da nysgerrige mennesker rejser indad til Dornes skove. Et forhold mellem en fellaner og et menneske opstår, og de bosætter sig på grænsen mellem Dornes skove og kysten. (Fellanerne optræder i en bog, som ikke er oversat til dansk. Udtrykket "fellaner" er en fan-oversættelse, som bygger på det oprindelige, engelske navn "Fellan".) * Halve fellanere bliver født og nogle gifter sig med mennesker, hvilket fører til, at mange af Dornes indbyggere arver fellanernes magiske kræfter. * Nerra vokser sig større som handel fortsætter, og stedet bliver berømt for sine vidunderlige kunstværker og strejf af magi. * Tora bliver skåret af magi fra et enkelt marmorbjerg. * Capra bliver bygget af faunerne og lanterner bestående af drageæg bliver hængt op i den. Dette ophidser Rubin-dragerne og efter tre advarsler ødelægger de Capra, hvilket medfører at faunerne flygter op i bakkerne. * Rosalyn rejser til Dorne og bosætter sig, og føder Peregrine. * Rosalyn grundlægger Deltoras største handelsflåde. * Høvding Perry dør og Malverlain bliver misundelig på Annoltis, som sandsynligvis vil blive den nye høvding. Han forsøger at myrde ham, men fejler og taber til Eldannen i en kamp. Malverlain bliver forvist fra Dorne af en forvisningsbesværgelse kastet af Annoltis og Eldannen, og begiver sig ud, med båd, for at finde et land at erobre. Han finder en ø, hvor fire søstre bor, før han falder over Deltoras vestkyst. * Skyggeherren erobrer Pirra ved at adskille folkene og Pirras Fløjte. Pirranerne skjuler sig under Dragernes Land, hvor de tager tilflugt på tre underjordiske øer. * Syv Plumer forlader de underjordiske huler og mister deres stykke af Pirras Fløjte til en jalis-kriger. * Gorl, sammen med sine to brødre, finder Livets Liljer, der allerede i blomst. Gorl dræber dem og tager nektaren til sig selv. Mens han venter på, at de blomstrer, skaber han en ring af slyngplanter for at beskytte dem. * Drømmeren Opal bliver født, hun forudser Skyggeherrens invasion og en mand med ild og jern. Hun rejser til smedjen i Del, i Topasens territorium og gifter sig med smeden. * Skyggeherren begynder at invadere Deltoras nordlige områder, men invasionen standses af en lang vinter. * Den daværende smed i Del, Adin, drømmer om et bælte, der bærer alle syv stammers ædelsten. Han skaber bæltet fra hans drømme. * Adin rejser rundt til hver af stammerne og tilføjer deres ædelsten til bæltet, bortset fra Ametysten. * Seks af stammerne samles i Hira for at stille op mod Skyggeherrens hær. Da det ser ud til, at de er ved at tabe, kommer toranerne til undsætning og tilføjer deres ædelsten til bæltet. Bæltets magi fordriver Skyggeherren fra landet. * Dragernes Land bliver kendt som Deltora, opkaldt efter det første bogstav i navnene på hver af bæltets ædelsten. * Adin bliver Deltoras første konge. Adins regeringstid * Adin gifter sig med den toranske kvinde Zara. * Fyrtårnet på Knoglens Odde bliver bygget, og dets første vogter tages i ed. * ''Deltoras Annaler'' bliver påbegyndt. Adin nedskriver Deltoras historie i Annalerne. * Toranerne sværger troskab til Adin og Deltoras monarker. * På Adins befaling, bliver Deltora Way bygget med henblik på at skabe stærke bånd mellem Tora of Del. * Adin begynder at undertrykke pirateri i Silver Sea, og tvinger øen Illica til at tilpasse sig og glemme deres fortid som pirater. De tre klaner trækker sig tilbage til hver deres tårne, og fornægter deres pirat-forfædre og begynder at påstå at være velhavende samlere af udsøgte genstande. Adins søns regeringstid * Adins ældste søn bliver kronet som konge. * Adins søn bar altid Bæltet. Elstreds/Elias regeringstid * Prins Elstred bliver kronet som konge. * Skyggeherren sender ollere for at infiltrere den kongelige familie, hvilket begynder med Elstreds øverste rådgiver, Agra. * Ballum flygter fra Del og grundlægger Det Maskerede Folk. * Mit livet, bliver Elstred overvægtig og opdager at Bæltet strammer om hans mave. Agra beroliger hans frygt, og siger, at Bæltet kun behøver at blive båret ved særlige lejligheder. Adinas regeringstid * Prinsesse Adina bliver kronet som dronning. * Eldannen flygter sammen med sine tilhængere, hvoraf mange er halve fellanere, til hjertet af Dorne for at grundlægge Weld. * Den første Gifting/Skænkelse bliver afholdt i Oltan. (Skænkelsen er en fan-oversættelse. Bogen, hvor begivenheden finder sted, er ikke oversat til dansk.) * Fleets ledere, Juste og Etena D'Or, bliver dræbt mens de forsvarer deres folk mod Gifters/Skænkere. De bliver begravet i haven, og en mindeplade bliver opført på det nøjagtige sted, hvor de blev dræbt til minde om deres offer. (Etena D'Or, som optræder i en bog, der ikke er oversat til dansk endnu, hedder egentlig Ethena D'Or. Denne danske fan-oversættelse bygger på det faktum, at en af Ethenas efterkommere bærer samme navn som hende, og hun optræder i Tåresøen, og hedder på dansk Etena i stedet for Ethena. Skænkere kaldes Gifters på engelsk.) * Rye og Sonia ankommer til den forbudte skov i Fell Zone efter at gået gennem den gyldne Dør i nutidens Weld. * Syv år efter den første, bliver den anden Gifting/Skænkelse afholdt i Oltan. * Fleets indbyggere flygter fra Dorne i både og bosætter sig i Rubinens territorium område, hvor de grundlægger den gyldne by D'Or, som bygges af rallaerne. * Annoltis bliver dræbt. * Eldannen fremstiller to portaler i form af en guld- og trædør, og i sidste ende bygger han en tredje sølvdør. * Adina bærer kun Bæltet fem gange i løbet af hendes regeringstid. Brandons/Boris' regeringstid * Prins Brandon bliver kronet som konge. * Slottet i Del bliver bygget af rallaerne og den kongelige familie flytter ind efter den første sal bliver færdigbygget. * Kong Brandon beordrer opførelsen af Kongens Bro. Den krydser floden Tor og er bygget af rallaerne. * Rotteplagen i Hira bliver værre. * Brandon bærer kun Bæltet tre gange i løbet af hans regeringstid. Lukans regeringstid * Prins Lukan bliver kronet som konge. * Opførelsen af slottet bliver fuldendt efter fyrre år. * Doran finder det underjordiske hav, efter at have ledt efter en dragehule i OsMine-bjergene. Selv om han første gang bliver sendt tilbage til overfladen af pirranerne, blev han med tiden venner med dem, og fortalte dem om Deltora og Skyggeherren. * Doran bliver venner med drager og bliver kendt som Drageven blandt dem. * Skyggeherren sender sine Ak-Baba'ere i et forsøg på at dræbe alle drager. (Find en passende oversættelse til "Attempted extinction of dragons", hvilket "forsøg" linker til.) * Doran begiver sig ud på en sørejse for at kortlægge Deltoras nærmeste øer. * Kong Lukan beder Doran om at skrive en bog, der skal bruges som rejseguide, og til at imponere og informere besøgende fra andre øer. Doran accepterer og begynder på sin rejse rundt i Deltora, hvor han dokumenterer oplysninger og tegner skitser. * Doran overtaler den sidste overlevende drage fra hvert territorium til at sove. * Befolkningen i Hira forlader deres by og kryder Store Flod på anbefaling af rottefængerne, hvor de grundlægger Ingerot. Byen Hira bliver kendt som Rotternes By. * Skyggeherren anbringer De Fire Søstre på hver deres sted. Kong Lukans øverste rådgiver, Drumm, får anbragt en platform i slotskapellet for at skjule Søsteren i Syd, til stor vrede for konstruktørerne fra Raladin, der mener, at platformen er en skændsel. Drumm meddeler dem, at Lukan ønsker at platformen skal blive, hvor den er. Gareths regeringstid * Prins Gareth bliver kronet som konge. Elspeths regeringstid * Prinsesse Elspeth bliver kronet som dronning. * I slutningen af Elspeths regeringstid bliver Tigan født. * Tigan forlader sit mors hjem og rejser ind i Barrier Mountains, hvor hun begynder at udforske mørk magi. Efter syv år, vender Tigan tilbage og begynder hendes terrorregime i Rubinens territorium. * Tigan forvandler D'Or til Tåresøen, og for at protestere fjerner hun stemmerne fra de daværende rallaere og deres efterkommere. Lilias/Lillis fars regeringstid * Dronning Lillis far bliver kronet som konge. Lillias/Lillis regeringstid * Prinsesse Lilli bliver kronet som dronning. Alton/Antons regeringstid * Prins Anton bliver kronet som konge. * 35 år inde i Antons regeringstid dør hans kone af en alvorlig febersygdom, kort tid før Anton selv. Anton lider af samme febersygdom som konen, og den holder ham i sengen i to uger, inden han dør af den. * Samme år, flygter Josef fra slottet med Deltoras Annaler og skriver Deltoras Monsterbog. * Sha-Ban rejser fra Frygtens Bjerg for at fortælle kong Anton om Gellik og for at bede om hjælp. Endons regeringstid * Prins Endon bliver kronet som konge. * Jarl bliver anklaget for at forsøge at myrde Endon og flygter fra slottet ved at gemme sig i en affaldskærre. Han tager tilflugt i smedjen, hvor han bliver fundet og taget til sig af smeden Krei. * Krei dør og Jarl tager hans plads som smed. * Jarl og Anna gifter sig. *Endon og Siv bliver gift. Siv bliver kronet som Deltoras dronning. *Verity fra Knoglens Odde bliver holdt som gidsel på Den Heldige Dame af James Gant, i et forsøg på at tvinge Røde Han til at slukke for lyset i fyrtårnet på Knoglens Odde. *På det syvende år i Endons regeringstid, på årsdagen for hans kroning, hører Minna om Skyggeherrens invasionsplaner; hun forsøger at advare Endon men han mener hun har drømt. En time senere bliver hun fundet død—skubbet ned af trapperne af Palmer. Under festen flygter Barda fra slottet af frygt for sit liv. *Samme aften, nær daggry, ødelægger Ak-Baba'erne Deltoras Bælte og spreder dets ædelsten rundt omkring i Deltora, og satte en vogter til at beskytte hver ædelsten. *En Ak-Baba, bærende på Topasen, smider ædelstenen ned i Stilhedens Skove. Gorl tager den og anbringer den i sit sværdskæfte. *Jarl ser Endons pil i træet nær daggry og tager op til slottet for at hjælpe Endon. Monarkiets ophævelse * Endon, Siv og Jarl flygter fra slottet i Del. Endon og Siv tager tilflugt i smedjen i Del, mens Jarl og Anna rejser væk. De bytter identitet med hinanden for at beskytte den kongelige familie. * * Handelskvinden Mab bringer Rosalyn-flåden i eksil på dagen for invasionen. * Handelskvinde Mab bringer Rosalyn-flåden i eksil på dagen for invasionen. * Grosserer Mab bringer Rosalyn-flåden i eksil på dagen for invasionen. * Grossist Mab bringer Rosalyn-flåden i eksil på dagen for invasionen. * Købmand Mab bringer Rosalyn-flåden i eksil på dagen for invasionen. * Forhandler Mab bringer Rosalyn-flåden i eksil på dagen for invasionen. * Køberinde Mab bringer Rosalyn-flåden i eksil på dagen for invasionen. * Mab Forhandler bringer Rosalyn-flåden i eksil på dagen for invasionen. * * Trader Mab bringer Rosalyn-flåden i eksil på dagen for invasionen. * * Toranerne bryder deres ed ved at nægte at hjælpe Endon og Siv, hvilket får Edsstenen til at sprække og dens ild ophører med at brænde, og de bliver fordrevet fra deres hjem. De rejser til De Fortabtes Dal og bliver taget til fange af Vogteren der. * En Ak-Baba-fugl bliver set flyve hen over hver af ædelstenenes frygtelige skjulesteder på dagen for Skyggeherrens invasion. Ombord på Den Heldige Dame, ser Jack Gant og hans besætning en af dem og indser, hvad der er sket; Verity knust ved synet og erkendelsen af, at Toras magi ikke længere beskytter fyrtårnet på Knoglens Odde. Kort efter forsøger Jacks besætning at begå mytteri, men Jack narrer hans besætning til at overtage årerne for evigt ved at bestikke dem med alt det guld, han har. Verity forsøger at standse ham; i sit raseri stikker Jack hende i hjertet. Verity dør, men er forbandet til at forblive som galionsfigur på skibet. *Jarl og Anna slår sig ned i Stilhedens Skove efter at være blevet nægtet asyl af toranerne. *Jaliserne gør modstand mod Skyggeherrens invasion og bliver decimeret; mange bliver dræbt eller taget med til Skyggelandet. Glock bliver slået bevidstløs under slaget og menes at være død, mens hans bror Gers bliver ført til Skyggelandet som slave. Glock bliver 'den sidste jalis'. *Leif bliver født i sensommeren. *Jasmin bliver født tidligt på efteråret. *En modstandsbevægelse mod Skyggeherren starter i Del men bliver hurtigt standset. *Amarants og andre fra pottemagerværkstedet bliver taget til fange af Gråvagter og ført til Skyggelandet efter et mislykket forsøg på oprør. *Syv år efter monarkiets ophævelse, bliver Jarl og Anna taget til fanget af Gråvagter og ført til Skyggelandet; kort efter dør Anna. *Jarl kæmper mod en varl i Skyggearenaen, og mister sin hukommelse i processen. Han flygter derfra og bliver kendt som Grum. *Grum danner Modstandsbevægelsen. *Seks år efter monarkiets ophævelse, bliver de første Ritmer-Lege afholdt i Ritmer. *Endon bliver såret af et faldende træ, da Leif er ti år. *Barda begynder at bevogte Leif på Dels gader. *Elleve år efter monarkiets ophævelse, rejser rallaen Manus fra Raladin mod Del, for at søge hjælp fra modstandsgrupper, som rallaerne mener eksisterer i Del. Men i stedet bliver han taget til fange af Jin og Jod og gjort til slave i fem år. *Brianna/Brianne fra Lees bliver Mester i de tiende årlige Ritmer-Lege. Hun bliver taget til fange af Gråvagter og ført til Skyggelandet for at kæmpe. *Gers fra jalis-stammen flygter fra Skyggearenaen, og bliver nummer to til det. *Brianna/Brianne fra Lees flygter fra Skyggearenaen, og bliver nummer tre til det. * På hans sekstenårs fødselsdag, går Leif med til at drage ud på en søgen efter Deltoras tronarving og de forsvundne ædelsten fra Deltoras Bælte. Han og hans følgesvend, Barda, drager mod Stilhedens Skove. * Leif, Barda og Jasmin tilintetgøre Gorl og genvinder Topasen i Stilhedens Skove. * Manus undslipper omsider fra sit slaveri, men bliver taget til fange af Gråvagter, der marcherer tilbage den vej, han kom. Leif, Barda og Jasmin redder Manus fra Gråvagterne. * Leif, Barda og Jasmin kæmper mod Soldin og Kraa slår Tigan ihjel, og får undervejs genvundet Rubinen. * Tåresøen gendannes til D'Or og borgerne bliver forvandlet tilbage. * Leif, Barda og Jasmin når til Rotternes By. Jasmin dræber kæmpeslangen Rea ved at skære halsen over på ham. De får fat på Opalen. * De ellevte årlige Ritmer-Lege afholdes i Ritmer. Leif, Barda og Jasmin deltager i Legene for at tjene penge til forsyninger til deres rejse. Grum deltager også, for at undersøge de sande intentioner bag Legene. * Leif, Barda og Jasmin genvinder Lapis Lazulien fra Det Lumske Sand. * Skyggeherren begynder at lægge mærke til mærkelige hændelser i riget, og tabet af tre ædelsten fra deres skjulesteder. Skyggeherrens spioner får besked på at søge efter 'a dreng, en mand, og en pige med en sort fugl'. * Leifs forældre bliver arresteret for mistanke om forræderi og bliver spærret inde i fangekælderen under slottet i Del. * Gellik bliver dræbt og forvandlet til et træ. * Leif, Barda og Jasmin genvinder Epidoten fra Frygtens Bjerg. * Leif, Barda og Jasmin genvinder Ametysten fra Uhyrets Labyrint. * Leif, Barda og Jasmin genvinder Diamanten efter at have løst Vogterens gåder. Således har de genfundet alle ædelstene og fuldendt Deltoras Bælte. * Tågen løfter sig fra De Fortabtes Dal og den toranske stamme bliver befriet. * Repræsentanter fra hver af de syv stammer samles i Mittik Sumpen for at påkalde tronarvingen i et oprør mod Skyggeherren. * Folmer forsøger offentligt at henrette Leifs forældre og medlemmer af Modstandsbevægelsen i Del. * Leif anbringer ædelstenene i Deltoras Bælte i den rigtige rækkefølge, og afslører hermed sig selv som tronarvingen. Dette resulterer i fordrivelsen af Skyggeherren, da Bæltets kraft driver ham bort. * Deltoras monarki bliver genoprettet ved Leifs kroning. Leifs regeringstid * Blot få dage inden tyrranien afsluttes, bliver befolkningen i Ingerot ført til Skyggelandet som slaver. * Just days before the end of tyranny, the citizens of Noradz are marched to the Shadowlands as slaves. * Barda takes troop to Noradz to free its citizens from the Ra-Kacharz, but finds it empty. * When Mab hears of the end of tyranny, she returns to Deltora, bringing the entire Rosalyn fleet with her. * Lief travels to the underground caverns and gathers the parts of the Pirran Pipe. He enters the Shadowlands and, using the Pirran Pipe, saves the captured Deltoran people. * Two years after re-establishment, Lief travels around Deltora, finding the Shadow Lord's sisters and destroying them. He destroys the final one and releases the Grey Tide. * Red Han returns to his duties of being the keeper of Bone Point Lighthouse, restoring the light and allowing trade ships to come in from the west. * Del is terrorised by the guardian of the Sister of the South. Hundreds are killed and their bodies burned. * The first trade ships arrive from across the Silver Sea, guided by the Bone Point Light. * Lief, with the help of Deltora's dragons, destroys the Grey Tide and many Ak-Baba in the process, thwarting the Shadow Lord's plans. * Lief marries Jasmine at the Palace of Deltora during spring. * Barda and Lindal marry in the summer. * Britta of Del is born. * Chieftain Farr commissions the people of Fell End to build a pipeline from the ocean to the Fell Zone. * Three years later, a week before the pipeline is expected to be complete, Rye, Sonia, Dirk and Sholto arrive at Fell End, after entering the wooden Door. * The pipeline is completed but Rye of Weld convinces Chieftain Farr to stop, recognising the importance of the Fellan and the true plan of the Enemy. * Weld's walls are reduced to their original rock and skimmers are smoked out of its cavities. A tunnel is built through the wall, allowing for trade with Weld and the other towns of Dorne. * The warden of Weld is dispelled and elections are to be held in Weld. * The palace under Lief's orders is used as a refuge for damaged Shadowlands survivors. * Dare Larsett disappears after a quest to find the Staff of Tier ends in blood and horror; his family goes into hiding and his ship The Star of Deltora becomes part of the Rosalyn fleet. * Mab organises the Rosalyn competition to choose an apprentice. Alternativ fremtid The alternative futures refers to the events taken place in the world after Rye, Sonia and Dirk enter the silver Door. * The Shadow Lord sends spies to infiltrate the minds of chieftains to destroy the island, specifically the Fellan. It uses sea water, transported via a long pipe, to reduce Dorne to a vast wasteland. * The Shadow Lord encounters skimmers and begins to ship them to Deltora to finally take over the land. It begins breeding them with the use of Jell and sends its Grey Guards to enforce slaves to mine the substance. * Rye encounters its factory and floods the breeding room. Rowan The placement of Rowan's adventures in the history of the world remains unclear; however, due to Perlain's presence as the Keeper's messenger to the Star of Deltora, it can be safely assumed that, at the very least, Rowan's Choosing occurred prior to the Star of Deltora's visit to Maris. *Orin discovers the Crystal and becomes the first Keeper of Maris. He creates the only known antidote to Death Sleep. *The people of the Valley of Gold are enslaved by the Zebak while on their way to fight with the Maris and Travellers against them. The Valley of Gold itself is overrun by the Unrin Trees. *Hundreds of years pass and the slaves forget where they had originated from. The Zebak send all of their warrior slaves to Maris to fight a war for them. To ensure their obedience their memories are completely wiped. However, the warrior slaves rise up against the Zebak and join forces with Maris folk and the Travellers to defeat them. * The Mirril clan is annihilated by the Zebak; the warrior slave Lieth stands as Chooser in their stead. * The War of the Plains occurs, fifty years before the events of the series. * 300 years since the slaves rebelled against the Zebak, the people of Rin are sent to the Mountain to find the source of the dried river. * Rin is almost destroyed by Unrin Trees. * Rowan's Choosing occurs; Doss of Pandellis becomes the next Keeper of the Crystal. The Zebak try to invade but are repelled by the power of the Crystal. * The Cold Time threatens Maris. The Bukshah make their way for the first time in centuries up the Mountain to repel the Ice Creepers. Referencer }} Se også Kategori:Begivenheder Kategori:Deltoras verden